Come get her
by partyperson25
Summary: Set in 2002, a reversal of fortune has been in motion for over 2 years and Tracy and her friend Sam are unexpectedly saved from her bad luck by someone she'd least expect it from.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm actually very excited for this story! If you didn't know, music resonates with me very well and oddly a rap song (yes rap. It's honestly underrated as far as poetry and art goes) inspired me to do this long-running fic. Tracy is at least 40 years old in this fic (I tend to change ages based on time. It's a more delicate process than most people think), same goes for Luke. Sam is around 20 years of age or a little older. So reviews are appreciated and I hope you all enjoy my take on this!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reality

If anyone had the choice, no one would choose to live in the ghettos of Soho, New York. Strapped for cash, working overtime, struggling to feed themselves and on top of that, a kid. Sadly, it was almost normal in that area; any ghetto area in New York, matter of fact. On the bright side, there was a roof over most of these people's heads and food on the table once or twice a day. But, in situations as these you do what you have to do to survive. Meaning anywhere to selling drugs or even yourself for some money.

After a lifetime of riches and wealth, going to the best schools money could buy and traveling the world, carrying a high corporate title, being stripped of all that is losing everything you've ever known. So what do you resort to? For Tracy Quartermaine it was moving to the slums and stripping her business suit for the perverts in a Soho strip club. Anyone who would ever care to wonder where Tracy wound up was in for a sure shock. Half naked on display in a strip club. All of her moral value lost in another's eyes because desperate times call for desperate measures. It would either be amusing to some or sad for others to see what became of Tracy Quartermaine, the heiress. Her life was now dancing to tracks of hip-hop, borrowed bras and shots of vodka and whiskey. In this world you either made friends for mutual benefit and kept them or you were used again. Simple as that. Tracy had few friends. Her child's nanny and one of the girls she worked with at the club: Sam McCall.

"Don't you get tired of that?" Sam watched as Tracy downed her 3rd shot.

"Of what? Dancing or drinking?" Sam laughed.

"Why don't you ever drink something lighter? Like a margarita or something?" Tracy shook her head.

"You first timers, those fruity drinks are a waste of time and money. They do nothing to numb the senses till you're bent over, face first in a toilet."

"Don't you think Dillon's tired of smelling the vodka off your breath when you kiss him goodnight."

"That was a little harsh don't you think?"

"You can take it."

"You're not wrong about that." Sam paused, staring at her friend.

"Do you ever imagine getting out of this place?" She placed her forearms on the bar.

"Never."

"What do you mean never?"

"Because I know what's waiting on the other side for me, and that's nothing. There is no one out there for me. No family, no friends with cash, no prince on a white horse so sweep me off my feet. No one. The only way I can get out of here is by myself and so far, it's not looking so good."

"Well, I think you have a chance as well as I do?"

"You're such an opportunist. You have a much better chance at getting out of here than I do. Let's just face the fact that we are strippers in a strip club. We make single dollar bills off of grimy men who come to see a woman's body because they have no chance in hell to hold down a real relationship."

"I'll give you that one." The two friends clinked their shot glasses together and downed it. "I just wish I didn't have to imagine and I could just do it."

* * *

 **So I made this chapter short because it's the first one but every chapter after this will be 1000+. Please leave feedback! I dearly appreciate it! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updating soon because I'm in love with my own story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Feels like we've met before

"Another round please, and keep 'em coming." The crystal glass slammed down on the stool. It was the perfect place to have a pity party. Women, dim lit private room and alcohol. A waitress brought in another few rounds to hold the customer down for a while.

"She'll be here in a minute." The customer nodded the waitress off waiting for his private dance. This was much more entertaining and as classy as this work would get, rather than a bunch of rowdy drunks throwing money at the half naked goddesses feet adorn with cheap pumps.

"Angel is ready for you." The man scoffed as the woman walked through the beads cutting the room off with her head down.

"I highly doubt any woman in here is an angel." He muttered under his vodka laced breath. Angel bent over facing her opponent in this game of lust and sin, and stood straight up, turning around after recognizing who she was in the room for. She quickly walked away but not before the man could grab her arm. "Hey I paid for this shit!"

"No touching!" The guard who stood outside barked. Angel looked up at the man who stared at her in shock.

"Tr- Tracy?" He slowly let go of her arm. "Wh- why-?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm broke as fuck. My family cut me off. I have no one. Now if you could please leave and forget you ever saw me."

"Is there a problem in there?"

"No, it's fine, I was just telling this man to leave. No need to throw him out." The man left without another word.

...

"So what happened?" Sam asked while changing into her jeans.

"I saw someone from where I used to live."

"And?"

"And I was going to give him a private dance? He hasn't seen me since I left? We barely spoke when we lived in the same town? It was weird Sam. No one cared to know what happened to me after I was exiled and to be honest, I don't mind because if anyone ever found out where I am, I'd be more screwed over than I already am. It would just be another reason to keep me away from my family."

"Family? They aren't your family, Trace."

"We'll I grew up with them, they're all I've ever known. How are they not my family?"

"They aren't there for you. They aren't forgiving. They kicked you out. That's not what a family does."

"Whatever Sam. My point is, that man saw me and that cannot be unseen. He lives in Port Charles, don't you think some information may leak out there?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"You really don't get it do you? We are society's laughing stock. Taking off clothes for money, that's not sexy or classy, it's trashy. If you don't have a license for it, it's illegal. What do you think about women like that?"

"Considering I am one, and so are you, it's an outlet for women struggling. Those who have no one to rely one but themselves. This is what I grew up on. Ever since I was 17 I was in and out of these places. It's provided me with protection and money and sometimes shelter. I'm not a prostitute. I've never been raped and I'm glad for that. So if you see yourself as an embarrassment as opposed to a woman who's sacrificing, then that's fine with me. It's not my problem." Sam slung her bag on her shoulder and started to walk away.

"Sam wait! I'm sorry if I said anything hurtful. You're my best friend. I didn't mean it that way, it's just, even though you were brought up this way, I wasn't. I get it, not everyone has privilege and it's not easy to survive. It's just that, if you've never been put in the position, most people have trouble understanding you. In my case, it's everyone I've ever known. Especially if you knew me before now. I'm sure I deserve whatever it is I'm getting and that's how everyone would see it. I don;t need that. Not if I want to make it back home." Sam dropped her bag and embraced her friend.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Now head home and get some rest, we are always going to have long days ahead of us."

"You too. Don't worry yourself over that guy. You'll be ok." Tracy watched her friend leave and she gathered her things and stepped out the back door only to see that same man waiting outside of it for her. Tracy paid no mind to his presence until he started following her.

"What the hell do you want from me, Luke?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Yeah well I have nothing to say to you."

"I figured you wouldn't. Come on, I'll buy you a drink and if you don't want to talk all you have to do is listen." Tracy couldn't refuse free drinks.

"Will it get you to leave me alone for the rest of my life?"

"If that's what you want, then sure."

"Ugh, fine. I'll show you the best place down here." The two walked down the sidewalk to Tracy's favorite bar. This talk was sure to lead into the late morning.

* * *

 **Yes I have updated again! I just had to, anyway, feedback is always awesome! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I so deeply apologize for not updating in soooo long! I've just been out of inspiration it happens to me often, sadly). I'm trying to rejuvenate. I also ache to write for my American Horror Story fics. I miss Jessica on AHS and I miss AHS in general. I also miss LuNacy on Gh :( I'm having major withdrawls about my faves. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review! All comments are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Not my home

Tracy dropped her large tote bag on her white titled kitchen floor. Her heels and his shoes clicked on the floor. The sound of keys wiggling in the keyhole seemed to echo in the small apartment.

"You're home." The small, young, Hispanic woman stopped abruptly upon seeing Luke.

"I didn't know you had company." She whispered to Tracy.

"He's just an old friend, nothing more. You can head home now, thanks for all the help, Ally."

"No problem, Trace. Dillon is a sweet boy." Ally, Tracy's upstairs neighbor, took care of Dillon when Tracy was working. They had become very close friends and Ally sympathized with Tracy. The young girl often invited Tracy to family gatherings and parties to make up for her absentee family life. At first Tracy was very apprehensive about going to Spanish block parties in fear of two things: being recognized and being associated with these type of people, finally sealing the envelope that she was no longer a real Quartermaine, rich and high class. Eventually Tracy came to love this girl and her family. Her and Sam were the only two people who she could physically be with, to laugh with and enjoy her new found life. They helped her make the best of what she had and she was grateful.

"You can sleep on the couch. I'll bring you a pillow and blanket." Tracy began to walk to the linen closet.

"Oh, Tracy you don't have to do that. I just came to walk you home, I was gonna leave."

"No it's fine. Besides, I wouldn't want you DUI all the way to Port Charles, if you could make it that far anyway." Luke laughed.

"Mom?" Dillon lazily walked out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes.

"Go back to bed Dillon." Tracy didn't want Dillon to see a man with her this late, even if it wasn't for those reasons.

"I couldn't stay asleep. You're home late." The groggy 10 year old looked up at his mother.

"Oh sweetheart." Tracy picked her son up and let him lay his head on her shoulder. She carried him back to the bed they shared and returned with a pillow and a blanket which she tossed on the couch. "Sorry this is where you're sleeping."

"You don't have to apologize. You weren't expecting me anyway." Tracy took a seat at her small kitchen table and laughed, placing her head in her hands.

"It's just that this isn't where you thought I'd end up." Luke sat down at the table with Tracy. "Me. The Quartermaine snob."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Shit happens. I'd know."

"I really am sorry about Laura you know. Some things are just too much for people to happen, I'm grateful I didn't lose it. I've always come so close. Especially in the beginning. It's a scary thought. Sorry you had to experience it."

"It's fine. Laura spiraling. She's always been so fragile. I should've handled the entire situation better."

" 'Hey don't be so hard on yourself. Shit happens.' " Tracy grabbed his hand and smiled, and Luke laughed at Tracy's lightheartedness at their crappy situations.

"Well you seemed to handle your shit well."

"How couldn't I? It's been nine years of this."

"Damn, you're a hard working woman, always seems like you have."

"Thank you, I try, I try." Tracy bowed her head."

"So how long have you called this place you home?"

"Home?" Tracy burst out into laughter, only to cover her mouth to keep her son from waking up. "This is only an apartment that's given me and my son shelter, nothing more. A home is normalcy, family, familiar things; not still trying to cope with your constant situation."

"You seem to know your way around the town and some of it's people. How is this not your home in some sense?"

"You really don't get it do you?"

"Well have you ever thought about going back?" Luke leaned forward on the table.

"Are you craz-? Sorry, poor choice of words. Hell no."

"Maybe if your family saw how you and your son were living, they'd take you back in?"

"Or, maybe they'd laugh in my face and then slam the door in it. I'm positive that they think whatever happened to me I deserve it." Luke looked at Tracy. He could see how broken she was. Maybe losing Laura was able to make him connect with Tracy. Two broken people. Two halves of what once was a whole. He felt more sorry for her than he did himself. Yet Luke found himself envious of her persistent strength. Luke grabbed Tracy's hand and she looked up.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think you deserve this. Not this long anyway." Tracy squeezed out a smile and stood up pushing her chair in.

"You weren't in town when it all went down."

"Hey, I know Paul was an ass. He was selfish all the time." Luke stood up and pushed his chair in as well. Tracy inhaled a sharp breath and shut her eyes.

"He was the hardest relationship I was ever in, and the hardest person to deal with."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I let infatuation get the best of me. I should've known better than to let myself be a fool in love." Luke and Tracy stood and stared at each other for a while. "On that note, goodnight Luke."

"Night 'Angel'." Luke laughed.

"Shut up." The irony hit both Luke and Tracy hard. Tracy was no angel and Luke lost his. The two found some decency in each other's company. Tracy enjoyed the conversation with a face from home and Luke enjoyed the distraction along with the conversation. It was deep but seemed so casual, as if the two were always speaking with each other with sameness and likeliness. Luke shut his eyes, his head full and stomach empty, but still satisfied with the coversation made with his new-old friend.

* * *

 **I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVVERRR. I ran out of inspo and I'm slowing getting it back. Hope you all enjoyed anyway! All feedback is super appreciated! Thank you for your patience!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ironically updating sooner bc of my inspo spur. Enjoy :) (HAHAHA! LIES! I probably wrote that caption a month ago. I'm sorry! But here it is!)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Morning surprises

Six am sharp, Dillon Quartermaine hopped out of bed still half asleep, rubbing his eyes. He endured his morning routine as he did every weekday before school started, only this time he didn't shake his mother awake. He saw how exhausted she was, in particular the previous night, so he let her sleep away until it was time for her to drop him to school. Just as Dillon was about to turn the tv on in the living room, he saw a man sleeping on the couch. Instead of screaming or waking his mom like he wanted to do, he slowly approached the man who jumped awake upon seeing the young boy stand so close to him sleeping.

"God you scared me." Luke sat up rubbing his face.

"Scared you? Who are you and why are you in my house?"

"I'm an old friend of your mom's. She let me stay here last night because I was in town." Dillon shrugged and saw Luke as an opportunity.

"Cool. What's your name? Mine's Dillon."

"My name is Luke."

"Do you know how to make pancakes? My mom's not too good." Luke laughed.

"Well you're in luck. It's on the very short list of things I can cook." Dillon smiled.

"Yes! You have to teach me so I can make breakfast in the mornings."

"Well c'mon then. Let's make some breakfast, it's the least I can do for your mom after she let me stay here." Both Luke and Dillon walked to the kitchen.

"If you're one of my mom's old friends why haven't I seen you before? She's never mentioned you."

"Well, we weren't exactly friends, we knew each other and we both lived in Port Charles, where you were born."

"Makes sense. Mom doesn't talk about Port Charles too much." Dillon shrugged. As far as Luke knew, Dillon knew nothing about his family, his roots, or where he came from, and he was right. Tracy shielded her son from the humiliation she faced alone.

"Well, that doesn't matter because this is where you are right now. Her mom seems like she does the best she can."

"She does. That's why I didn't wake her. It's hard for her to catch a break. I get it." Dillon finished placing the bowls and materials to mix the ingredients in on the small counter space. "So, where do we start?"

Tracy pulled a stray pillow over her head to cover the noise that came from the kitchen, then quickly popping her head up from her prior position of laying down. Again, she was late getting up to take her son to school. Tracy stumbled out the bedroom, rubbing her eyes. "Dillon! Sweetheart, are you ready! I'm sorry-" Tracy paused to see Dillon and Luke sitting at the small kitchen table with stacks of pancakes.

"Good morning angel." Luke smiled at Tracy, to which she sarcastically smiled back.

"Morning mom! Sorry I didn't wake you! I figured you needed some sleep. I was gonna ask Ally to take me and leave you a note."

"Well that's sweet of you but you realize I would've 'totally freaked', right?"

"Umm."

"Well what's all this? You can cook Spencer?"

"Pancakes are on that very short list. Your son here tells me you aren't very good." Tracy lightly hit her son on the shoulder. "No um, he did ask but, it's really a thank you for letting me stay the night."

"You really didn't have to go through all of this trouble, it really wasn't a problem." Tracy tugged at the bottom of the large T-shirt that lingered at her mid-thigh.

"Well the deal was I cooked and you do the dishes." Luke threw down his napkin and stood up. "Well I guess I should be going. Tracy, thank you for letting me stay the night, but I have to get home to my own kids."

"Like I said for the millionth time, it wasn't a problem, but you're welcome. Dillon should really be going to school now too so-"

"I could walk him if you want. Isn't your school just around the corner?"

"Yeah."

"Really? I mean, you seriously don't have to, making breakfast was more than enough."

"No it's ok. It's on the way to my car anyway." Tracy smiled with relief.

"Thank you so much. I have a job to get to and-"

"It's not a problem."

"God is that all you two know how to say?" Dillon looked at the two adults confusingly.

"C'mon kid. Get your stuff and lets go." Dillon ran to get his backpack.

"Thank you." Tracy mouthed and Luke nodded his head. Luke and Tracy walked to the door which Luke opened and Tracy rested her head on.

"I hope you and your family recover from your loss soon. I'm sure it's not easy. But, um, you've been very wonderful to my son and me, especially when you have had no reason to, really." Dillon ran from the hallway and gave his mother a kiss.

"Bye mom! C'mon Luke! We're gonna be late!" Tracy laughed at her son.

"Have a good day at school!"

"He's a good kid, and you're a good mother. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're stronger than you think. I believe you're gonna get out of here soon and if you need me I'm just a holler away."

"Ditto."

"I left my number on the fridge door. Don't be afraid to call. I'll be back for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, um, I found that your company was great. It was refreshing."

"Not to mention surprising." Luke laughed.

"Maybe I needed a little scenery change."

"Maybe?"

"Luke! Hurry up!" Dillon screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"I better get going. Your boy is very persistant!" Luke began to walk away.

"Luke wait." Tracy grabbed him by the shoulder and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Dude! You're gonna get me in trouble!" Luke laughed and ran to the bottom of the stairs.

"Bye angel!" Is the last thing Tracy heard before the heavy apartment building's door slammed shut. Maybe she would give the sucker a call.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! From this point on the story will be pretty regularly updated (with the exception of the holiday breaks, in which I may not be updating very often). But I have big plans for this story and am very excited! I hope you all stick around because it's gonna get juicy! All feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
